


An easy kept secret

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, Male Slash, Secret Relationship, Slash, Tropes and Fandoms 2020, alternative universe, melting pot fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Oliver and Percy didn’t realise how they felt until they were put together and then everything started to fall into place. What happens when they are caught?
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	An easy kept secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Melting Pot Fanfictions: Tropes and Fandoms 2020, this is a fanfiction game like snakes and ladders but with different tropes being able to be selected and you must either write for a different fandom or a different pairing. 
> 
> This roll I picked Secret Relationship and I chose Oliver and Percy for my main characters! 
> 
> This has been a pairing that I’ve wanted to write for a while but never got the opportunity!

It wasn’t hard to hide their relationship, no one ever paid attention to them enough to notice anything different. Oliver and Percy had been placed in the same room since Oliver was made captain and Percy— Head Boy. It was their right to have a room away from the other seventh years. 

Their room was still in the Gryffindor Tower but no one else was allowed to enter. At first they hated being in the same space, Oliver was too boisterous and loud. Percy, the opposite. Too quiet and studious. But then little things began to sink in and they began to look forward to getting back to the common room each night. They would study together, Percy had a way of thinking that helped Oliver with his Quidditch and Oliver had a way of making Percy more flexible to the Prefects wims. 

By Christmas both sides of their lives were happier with the changes and they had no idea why it was happening. Then New Years came and they were sequestered away to get away from the party that was going on in the Common Room and Percy realised the colour of Oliver’s eyes had been his favourite colour since first year and Oliver loved his little whirl of biting his lip when he was working on patrol schedules. 

They were sitting on the sofa when their first kiss occurred, they had turned to talk to one another about their Charms homework and they were sitting so close together— their lips connected and everything melted away. The noise from downstairs became easier to deal with and the crackling of the fire heated their skin further. 

Percy pushed away at first. But Oliver didn’t let him get far before he was kissing him again and threading his fingers through his hair. From that day on they explored what they had been feeling for months and no one noticed the lingering looks that passed between them during meals or classes, in the common room when they were with the rest of the house no one noticed they sat closer together. 

It was easy to keep the secret. 

But why did they hate it being a secret so much? They fought often. One moment Oliver was on the side of telling everyone and Percy was the one that didn’t want to share their relationship and then it was the opposite. 

Secrets were fun and alluring sometimes. But this one was taking its toll. They didn’t realise  _ just  _ how much they wanted it out in the open until that decision was taken from them. 

Percy had gone down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch Oliver fly for a while to get away from his responsibilities and they were in the locker room— with Percy pushed up against the locker and Oliver thrusting against him when they heard the gasp. Angelina, Alicia and Katie had come down to get some extra practice in and hadn’t thought they would be interrupting anything. 

“Oh we are so sorry, Oliver and Percy. We’ll leave you guys and come back later.” Alicia spoke and the three girls went to turn away. 

Before they did though Percy called out to them, assuming they wanted to stop them from saying anything the girls promised they wouldn’t say a word to anyone. 

It was then the boys realised they didn’t care who found out. Both agreed that it was time to let the secret go and be allowed to show how they felt at any time and not have to hide in the shadows. They didn’t care what anyone else thought anymore. 

This was their life. Not anyone else’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
